We Never Knew
by Bugsmamawolf
Summary: Bella and Sarah grew up together. Their moms were best friends. Sarah is Billy's niece. She doesn't know who her father is. Little do they know they are siblings. And they aren't the only ones. Rating changed to T for possible future language. Not gonna have sex scenes because this is something I would want my teenage daughter to be able to read. Bella/Jacob and Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Show Details

FROM: Brandi McLain TO: bugsmom4u

Message flagged

Thursday, October 18, 2012 3:13 PM

My first fanfict. Please bear with me.  
Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all except my plot :) She is the greatest! Wish Breaking Dawn wouldn't be the last!  
Prologue: ?POV Seventeen years ago they kicked me out of the tribe, without my wife and child. The high and mighty Council of Elders said I was a disgrace to my family and my people. What a joke! The Great Chief Billy Black thought he knew it all just because his Grandfather was the great Ephraim Black! The Blacks think they are the shit! Well I'm gonna show them! Soon enough they will know my offspring are gonna rule the pack! Little does the almighty Elders know that my son is not my only child!

So can you guess who this is? And who his chldren are? Gonna be a few suprises ahead! I love the Wolf Pack so this is gonna be a Bella/Jake and Paul/OC pairing. Paul's imprint won't be Rachel but she will be a member of the Black family. But she will also be related to another wolf family. Gotta keep reading to find out which one :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always the Great Stephanie owns all!

Chapter One: Bella's Headed Home

I'm leaving Phoenix behind. Giving Mom and Phil some time to themselves so she can travel with him and not have me to worry about. He's a pro baseball player and has to go all over the U.S. He's trying to get on a team in Jacksonville, FL. I know what you're thinking. That would be any teenage girl's dream place to live. But not me! That would be entirely too far away from my Daddy. I'm a Daddy's Girl after all! And now I'm getting go home! The place where I consider to be home anyway. Forks, Washington. The reason I didn't stay with Dad when my parents divorced was because I was only four and my mom Renae wouldn't let me. My father was the Chief of Police in Forks and my mom said he wouldn't have the time to take care of me.

I love my mom. Don't get me wrong, but she is a little on the flighty side. Acts like a teenager most of the time. In our house its more like I'm the parent and she's the child. I'm hoping being with Phil will help her grow up. Well, here goes nothing! I can't wait to see Daddy!

Constructive criticism please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Steph owns all except my plot and Sarah Renae (A new character who is introduced in this chapter). Everything is related and will come together in future chapters.

Chapter 2: Sarah Renae

Sarah's Pov:  
My name is Sarah Renae Black. I live in Phoenix. I'm 17 years old. I was named after my mom's 2 best friends. My Aunt Sarah who died when I was little and Renae Dwyer the mother of my best friend, Bella Swan. Sarah was also my mom's brother's wife. My Uncle Billy. I haven't seen my Uncle Billy in about 5 or 6 years.  
My life has just turned upside down. Bella has been my best friend since I was born. She just told me she's moving back to Forks, WA to stay with her Dad. And to top it off, the worst thing is my Mom told me she's dying of cancer. I don't know who my father is so I don't know what I'm gonna do. The only thing I can think of is after Mom is gone I will have to go stay with Uncle Billy. He's the only family I know of that I have left. That is if he will have me. The upside of this is I will get to be close to Bella. After all, Bella's dad Charlie and Uncle Billy are best friends. Nine months later:  
Mom died a week ago. Its been 9 months since Bella left. I'm on my way to La Plush, WA to stay with Uncle Billy and his son Jacob. Jacob is 16. Billy didn't hesitate to tell Child Services that he would take me in. I was so relieved. I called Bells and told her I would see her soon. She was ecstatic! She said she hasn't visited Billy and Jake much because she has a boyfriend and they don't exactly like him but she said she would as soon as I got there. I can't wait to see her! And I can't wait to see how Jake reacts to seeing her. He's always been in love with her!

I'm on the plane headed to my new life. All our belongings are being sent by moving van to La Push. I will have my Mom's things and I will have the memories but I won't have her! I'm gonna try to move foward like she asked me to but it's not gonna be easy. But hopefully with my bestie and family by my side I will be able to. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie owns all!

Chapter 3: La Push New Arrival

Sarah's POV I was walking towards the airport after getting off of the plane. I saw my Uncle Billy. He was in his wheelchair with a tall man standing beside him. He had to be at least 6' 6". The closer that I got I noticed that tall man was Jake. Man had he grown!  
When I got to them, Jake picked me up, spinning me around, and hugging me. I said "Jake, I can't breathe." He put me down and I leaned down and hugged Uncle Billy. He said, "I sure have missed you Kiddo. Let's go home." We got in Jake's car. An old Rabbit that he said he built himself. My cuz is so cool! We chatted on the way from Seattle to La Push. He told me he had seen Bella some but they haven't hung out any because she had a weirdo for a boyfriend. I told him I could relate because since she moved here we haven't communicated much. I guessed it was because she was busy with the new boyfriend. I knew she had been in Phoenix a few months ago back but she was gone again before I found out she was there. I really wanted to see her because I had her a present because her 18th birthday is coming up and I didn't want to miss it!

A week later:  
Bella's birthday was yesterday. I got to see her for maybe five minutes when me and Jake dropped off her birthday prez to her. She was fixing to leave to go with her boyfriend, Edward, to her birthday party at his house that his sister was giving her. No one was invited. I felt like I had lost my best friend. I really wanted to hang out with her and talk about old times. She seemed to only have time for Edward and his family.

Later that day: It was late and I was about to go to bed and I heard the phone ring. Billy was talking to someone and he told the person on the other end that he would send some of the Rez boys down to Forks to help search because they knew the woods better than anyone. He hung up the phone and called someone else. All he said was, "Sam, Bella is missing. She went for a walk with the leech this afternoon and hasn't came back." Then he hung up the phone. We loaded up in Jake's car and drove to Charlie's. Billy said Charlie had called Forks General Hospital to talk to Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen but was informed the whole family had moved to L.A. I hope my bestie is ok. I hope she didn't run away with Edward. I can't bare to lose anyone else in my life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steph owns all!

Chapter 4: The Boyfriend Is Gone!

Sara's POV Charlie and Uncle Billy were sitting in the living room. Charlie was beside himself with worry. Bella had left him a note saying she had went for a walk with Edward but never came back. People from Forks and La Push were searching for her. Charlie was an honorary tribe member. He practically grew up in La Push. That's how the Reservation is. When one hurts, they all hurt. Billy was reassuring him that the Rez boys would find her. He said they knew the woods better than anyone. Jake and I were sitting on Charlie's back porch waiting on news when we heard some rustling coming from the woods. We looked up and saw a tall man. It was one I had seen around the Rez. He was holding an unconscious Bella bridle style as he was coming from the woods. He had found her! He gave her to Charlie. Charlie said "Thank you Sam." So this was the infamous Sam Uley I had heard Jake and his friends Quil and Embry talk about. Not good talk either. They said he was in some kind of gang. And was always looking at them like he wanted to recruit them or something. They said the Elders thought his butt was made outta gold so he could do as he pleased. I thought to myself I didn't care if he is a gang leader or even a dictator for that matter. He found my bestie and brought her home. So he was ok in my book.

Charlie laid Bella down on the couch. Sam looked at me with a look of love in his eyes. Like he knew me or something. I looked in his eyes. I thought to myself, "Wait a second! We have the same dark brown eyes!" The same kind that look almost black. I had a weird feeling about that in the pit of my stomach.

Bella semi woke up and kept moaning over and over, "He's gone. He's gone. He left me.". I didn't know what happened in those woods, but I knew one thing. Even though she didn't have time for me when I came here, I would be there to help her get over Edwierdo(Jake's nickname for him) leaving her cuz that's what friends do! To me she's more than my best friend. She's always been like a big sister to me. We are only like 3 months apart. She needs me just like I need her.

I asked Uncle Billy and Charlie if I could stay so I could help with Bella. She seemed physically ok but mentally crushed. Charlie said he would greatly appreciate the help. Sam picked Bella up for Charlie and took her up to her bed. Sam looked at Bella the same way he looked at me before. Charlie brought me in an air mattress to sleep on. He said, "I can't thank you enough. I don't how to help her through this." I hugged Charlie and told him, "We will do it together. She is like my sister. I won't leave her side till I know she's ok.". Charlie nodded and walked out of the room. I was about to go downstairs for a drink of water when I overheard Charlie talking to Sam. "  
Sam, I can't thank you enough for finding my little girl." Sam said, "No thanks needed Charlie. You forget that I know what she really is to me. I was gonna come talk to you about this anyway." (A/N In this story Charlie knows about the wolves) "As surprising as this is Leah is showing signs of phasing." Phasing? What's that? I wondered to myself. Charlie said, "So that's why Harry's been sticking close to home and hasn't been fishing with me." Sam went on, "We are gonna have to tell the girls. I know you don't want anything to change but its inevitable. If or when it happens I will be there for them. And I will protect them with my life against the likes of Joshua Uley." Ok who is Joshua Uley? And why would Bella and I need protection from him? I have no clue what's going on. But I am gonna find out!  
A/N Still learning the ins and outs of this writing thing. Thanks to all who have added me as a favorite and put my story on alert. ry on alert. 


	6. Chapter 6

Steph owns all!

Chapter 5:

Getting Bella Through

It's been a week after Bella was found by Sam in the woods. Uncle Billy was able to get me out of school. He is the Chief after all. Nearly everyone does as he says. Jake has been bringing my work by and I send it back through him after I'm done.

Bella has been awake periodically. Its like she is in a zombie state. I can barely get her to eat and what she does eat I have to feed her. I have been helping her to shower and dress herself. I try to get her to talk to me but to no avail. She wakes during the night with nightmares.  
Me and Charlie hold her and rock her and tell he we're here for her. We tell her she's safe.

Its Saturday. I cooked breakfast for us. Charlie ate his and told me him, Uncle B, and Harry Clearwater were going fishing. That is if I didn't mind caring for Bella while he does so. I told him to go and let off some steam that we would be fine an if I needed anything I would call Jake.

I got Bella dressed and helped her downstairs. Helped her have her breakfast. Instead of taking her back to her room, I got her to sit on the couch. Told her she wasn't gonna stay cooped up in that room today. So we were gonna start with a movie. Pee Wee's Big Adventure. It had been both of our fave since we were little. Corny but we loved it! If anyone could make her laugh Pee Wee could. We were halfway through the movie and I told her that Charlie had told me if she didn't open up and talk about it and quit being zombie, he was sending her back to Renae. She looked at me, "He can't! I don't want to leave. Renae doesn't really want me around. I heard her tell Phil that she didn't really wanna take me when she left Charlie. But she said she had no other choice." She was crying. I just held her. She said, "That's why Edward leaving hurt so bad. He told me he didn't love me. That I wasn't good enough for him. He told me I was just a distraction." I told her, "No! You were too good him. And you're too good of a daughter for ditzy Renae. Edward controlled you and kept you away from the people who really love you. Like me and Jake. Jake has been dying to hang out with you like we did when we were little. Bella said, "Billy tried to warn me that Edward was not good for me but my heart wouldn't listen. He probably hates me." I reassured her, "Uncle B does not hate you. He loves you like a daughter."

"Bella you need to march your butt up to your room and get dressed. We are gonna find something to do outside of this house. I'm gonna call Jake to come pick us up if that's ok with you. And we can hang out with him." Bella smiled and said, "I think that's a great idea. Jake used to always be able to cheer me up."

Jake picked us up and we headed to La Push. He told us we could hang out at his house and watch movies. He said it was Bella's day and she could choose. So yeah. Monster movies all day. But if it makes her happy then I'm game.

We were halfway through the first when the door banged open and Embry and Quil walked in. Jake asked them if they wanted to join in on the monster movie marathon. Bella sat in Uncle B's recliner. I was on one end of the sofa with Jake on the other end. Embry decided to sit beside me on the floor against the sofa. Quil plopped down between me and Jake. Quil looked at me and said, "Hey Sweet Cheeks wanna sit in my lap?" Before I could respond, Jake had popped him on the back of the head and Embry reached over and punched him in the leg. Bella seen what happened and busted out laughing. I joined her in laughing. It felt great for us to be laughing together. Jake asked Embry, "Ok she's my cousin so I know why I defended her. Why did you? Do you like my cousin Em?" Embry said, "No not like that. Its like my brain told me. It was a split second thought I had said 'Sister! Defend!' It was done on instinct." We both said at the same time, "Weird!" Another round of laughter. This is a good day.

Embry's cell rang. He answered it. He was getting a little loud, "Ok Mom! Ok! I am on my way to come do my homework even though I have all weekend!" He got up and told everyone he had to get home to work on Algebra. He said he didn't get it and was behind. I told I could tutor him and he said he would love the help. He went home to deal with his mom. We continued on with our Monster Marathon because Bella was enjoying herself. I made sure I texted Charlie on his cell and told him the update. He texted back that he was happy and so thankful. He was gonna back to Uncle B's and I was gonna cook us all dinner. I think it's all starting to look up.

I was cooking spaghetti for supper. Bella came I the kitchen and asked if she could help. I got her to make the garlic bread. I was ecstatic at her progress. And only in a day's time. I hugged her and told her I was proud of her. She told me, "You were right. I shouldn't be pining over someone who left me to die in the woods." I told her, "Exactly! You are gonna live and you're gonna have fun doing it! And if I ever get my hands on Eweirdo, he's toast! Nobody hurts my bestie and gets away with it!" Bella laughed and said, "That's something I would pay money to see!"  



	7. Chapter 7

Steph owns all!

Chapter 6: Why Do I Have Paws?

Embrys POV:

I came home like Mom asked me to do Algebra homework. She started yelling at me as soon as I walked in the door. She didn't even give me a chance to tell her the good news that Sarah had offered to tutor me. Just yelling and more yelling. She told me, "I just want you to be somebody. Unlike you're no account father was." I yelled, "How can I know what he was like when you won't even tell me who he is. I could be just like him and I would not even know it!" Mom, "You are better off not knowing him believe me! He was not good." I said, "Isn't it fair for me to find out and make the judgment for myself?" Mom said, "I'm just trying to protect you from being hurt." She picked up her bag and said she had to go to work. Filling in on evening shift at the Rez hospital. She said, "This discussion is over! I don't want to hear anything further about it. I want your lesson left on the table so when I get home I will know you did it." She kissed me on the cheek and left. I was so mad that she had dismissed my feelings like that. I was so mad that I felt my body was on fire. I had never been so mad. I walked out to our backyard to try and cool off. I had pain coursing throughout my body. It felt like my bones and joints were having a battle or something. I fell to the ground and blacked out for a moment. I opened my eyes and it seemed I could see everything clearer and more precise. Whoa! I looked down and I had paws! What? Omg I'm a dog! I'm dreaming! Wake up! Wake up! Then I heard a voice in my head, "Dumb nuts you're not a dog! You're a wolf." I asked him "How?". "Bloodline." Was the response I got back. I said, "I'm Makah not Quilleute. I have heard the legends. How can I be a wolf? I don't know my father's bloodline." He responded, "Now you do. Where are you Embry? I will be to you soon." I said, "I'm in my backyard. How did you know it was me?" The voice in my head said, "You will find out soon enough."

I was pacing in my backyard. Thank goodness no one could see in my backyard or I was in big trouble. I was the size of a horse in wolf form. I heard a rustling coming from the treeline at the woods. Out came a black wolf a little bigger than me. "It's ok Embry. It's me," the voice in my head said to me. I felt the need to bow down to him like he was my boss or something. "It's because I am your Alpha. In our wolf form we can hear every thought and feel every emotion each other feels." I said, "That means no secrets from you bossman." He did a growl that sounded like a laugh. He went on, "By the, Embry, I am Sam Uley. This is why everyone thinks we're on steroids. The wolf gene is what causes us to grow." He then went on to tell that as shape shifting wolves we protect the Rez and surrounding areas from vampires. Except we don't mess with the Cullens. We have a treaty with them because they only feed from wild animals. I asked, "You mean Bella dated a vampire? Did she know what they are?" My stomach turned because I was thinking of what Edward could have done to her. I felt a need to protect her. I didn't have romantic feelings for her. It was the same as I felt for Sarah. Like they were my sisters and I would protect them with my life. Sam said, "Let's get you to change back to human and I will explain to you why you feel this way toward the girls. I feel the same way." He told me how to change back. He had changed back and dressed and had clothes waiting me when I changed. When we phase our clothes shred. After we were both dressed he told me why the girls mean so much to me. I vowed then and there no harm would come to either of them. And in explaining this to me he had informed me who my father was. Now I understood why my mother wanted to protect me from him. I owed my mom the biggest apology ever. Sam went on tell me that Paul and Jarrod were also wolves and our pack brothers. He told me I had to stay out of school until I could control my anger to be sure I didn't phase in front of humans. He said I couldn't be around the girls unless he was with me so Sarah would have to come to Sam's to do my tutoring. He said being out of school wouldn't be a problem because the principal is a Tribe Elder and know of us. "So that means Billy knows of us?" Sam replied, "Yes. He's my bossman so to speak. He has helped me through this wolf thing since I was the first to phase in this pack. For now you will have to steer clear of Quill and Jacob. But it won't be for too long because they will share the same fate soon. After all Jacob is a direct descendant of the Alpha of the last pack, Ephraim Black. He is meant to be Alpha. It's his right. So when he phases, I have to step down if he wants it or keep filling in till he's ready." This was a lot to take in and he said he hasn't told me everything yet. He said all in due time. Sam said, "For now after that homework you have to do is done then we train. I will deal with your mom. I know she is hard on you. I have kept my eye on you for a while. I know you're a good kid. We can't tell your mom of us because of the rules. So if she doesn't let up on you then you can come live with my fiancé Emily and I. We gave plenty of room. It would probably be easier that way." I nodded my head in understanding. So it boils down to my life is no longer mine.  



	8. Chapter 8

Steph owns all!

Chapter 7:  
Hanging out

Sarah's POV

Its been a month now since Edward left Bella in the woods. I went back home to Uncle Billy's. Bella was doing so well. She wasn't letting this interfere with her life. She had been hanging out with Jacob, Quil, and I. Embry all of a sudden stopped hanging out with us and was hanging out with Sam. I was the only one of the group that Em was talking to since I tutored him on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I had to go to Sam's to do so. I was tutoring him in all of his subjects now because he had to miss a few weeks of school. Embry had moved into Sam's with him and his fiancé Emily. Tiffany Call, Embry's mom had taken a job offer in Seattle and had moved there. She allowed Embry to stay with Sam so he wouldn't have to change schools. Sam insisted he be there whenever I was there tutoring him. I guess he didn't trust us teenagers.

Jacob and Quil were so mad at Embry. They felt betrayed. They had all said they wouldn't let Sam "recruit" them into his gang. They said Sam probably brainwashed Em into joining him. I tried to tell them in the little bit of time I spent at Sam's that him and Emily didn't seem like bad people. Emily was super nice. And made killer muffins. Though the guys wouldn't budge on their hate of Sam.

We had decided to have a Halloween bonfire on the beach. Bella had invited some of her friends from Forks. I had met her friend Angela briefly. She seemed nice enough. Little on the shy side though. Bella introduced me to Mike. She had told me about Mike before. Totally obsessed with her since she moved here. She also introduced me to Jessica and Lauren. I smiled to be nice but deep down my mind screamed," Witch Alert!" The way they were ogling the guys I decided to keep my eye on those two. Didn't like that tgey were making my cousin and Quil their eye candy. They were practically drooling over Jake.

We were sitting around the fire. I was sitting beside Quil. Bella was beside Jake. Bella was cold so Jake put his arm around her shoulders. Lauren kept trying to weasel her way beside Jake. I leaned over and whispered to Lauren, "I have heard about your not so clean reputation. Leave my cousin alone. He doesn't want you. He only has eyes for one girl and its not you." Lauren said out loud for all to hear, "Why does Bella get all the best guys. She's not special. She's not even pretty. Cullen got bored with her and left. Jake will get bored too. I will be waiting in the wings. He's too sexy for her anyway." The next thing I know Jake is shaking. Like ticked off shaking. Like he was having a seizure or something. All of a sudden I see Sam and Embry come from out of nowhere. Sam grabbed Jake up and drug him to the woods. Embry looked at me and said,"Sam and I will take care of Jake. He will be ok." I asked him what was going on with him and he told me I would know soon and he followed where Jake and Sam had went. _

After they had left, I looked at Lauren. I asked her, "What is your problem?". She said, "Bella is my problem! I had my eye on Edward Cullen for months and she just swooped in and took him. Then he isn't gone a month and she becomes The Rez Ho!" As soon as that was out of her mouth, my fist connected with her nose. Blood everywhere. She screamed, "You broke my nose! I'm gonna have you arrested!" I told her, "Well it may be kind of hard for you to get that done. You see my Uncle just happens to be the Chief of this here Rez you were invited to. Invited might I add by my best friend since I was born whom you just insulted. And I guess you forget that the girl you insulted her father is the Fork's Chief of Police and my uncle's best friend. I bet ya that as soon as he finds out that I punched you in Bella's defense he would give me a medal. The best thing you can do is get your mini me Jessica and your horn dog Mike over there and get off my Rez! And Mike, get it through your horn dog skull Bella isn't interested. She only wants to be friends with you. Quit begging. Its pathetic. Angela you are more than welcome to stay. I like you. You're nice. If you rode with the Bopsey twins then I could give you ride home in my Uncle B's truck. Bella is having a sleep over with me. You are welcome to join if you like. You and Bella could catch up." Angela took me up on my offer. She said she never really liked the Bopsey twins anyway. "They only hung out with me for my brains. They would get me to do their term papers and stuff. " Lauren huffed, "Fine then! I guess that's why your boyfriend Eric was kissing me before the party. Because you're such a prude. Say goodbye to the A list crowd. You can just hang with Bella from now on! Ugly and prude go great together!" Before I knew it, Bella had jumped up and punched Lauren in her left eye. Bella said, "You can insult me all you want! But you will not insult my friends! And if you want Edward Cullen so bad, go find him! But you will be disappointed because you are a ho and he won't put out!" I was shocked. Bella had never so much as yelled at anyone, let alone hit anyone. She made me proud. I taught her well. And before Queen Bopsey could get another black eye, they left. But not before sweet shy Angela could give Eric a black eye to match Lauren's. She yelled, "Hey Lauren, don't forget your trash!" pointing to Eric. He was begging and pleading, "Please Ang. I love you. Lauren threw herself at me!" Angela said, "Oh please! I see how you look at her. Like you wanna eat her up. Well go ahead! We're done! I deserve better!" They all left. Ang, Bella, and I went to my house. I needed to let Uncle B know what went down in case he had to run damage control. Us girls needed to go raid the ice cream! I was proud of my Bells and my new found friend Ang. 


	9. Chapter 9

Steph owns all!

Chapter 8:  
Big Tall Alpha Say What?

Its been about a week since the bonfire incident. Jacob was supposedly sick. He wasn't coming out of his room. Or so that's what I was being made to believe. I would hear him leaving in the middle of the night. I wondered where he would go. The next morning he would be back in bed and pretty much sleep all day. I didn't say anything to Uncle B because I didn't want to get him in trouble. I was worried. I knew it had everything in the world to with Sam. I am determined to get answers when I go on Tuesday for Em's tutoring. Before, the "gang" thing wasn't any concern of mine. But now that it involves a member of my family its my business. I was determined to find out what was up with this so called "gang." I just hope Sam has not gotten Jake involved in any drugs or illegal activity.

Bella was so upset because Jake was ignoring her. She was starting to have feelings for him other than friendship. I knew he loved her. Always had. It wasn't like him to act like she didn't exist. She was his world. I needed to find out what was up so she didn't go into zombie mode again. _

It was Tuesday and I was going to Sam's for Embry's tutoring. I took Bella along for the ride. We were sitting at the kitchen table and Jake walked in. He seen we were there and walked right back out. Me and Bella ran out after him. He turned around and told us it was not safe for us to be around him. "I could hurt you girls." I told Jake, "We're family. You could never hurt us." He said, "I'm not good. I cannot be near you." Then he ran off into the woods.

Sam had came out of the house at this time. I jumped right in his face. I was screaming, "What have you done to him? Why does he think he is bad?" About that time another of the "gang" members came out. Paul. He said, "We didn't do anything! You should ask Leach lover Bella over there what her boyfriend and the other Cullens did!" Bella had fire in her eyes. She ran up to Paul and slapped him across the face. She yelled, "The 'leach', as you call him, is no longer my boyfriend. Jake would have been if you all would have left him alone!" She was steaming. He and her both were shaking hard. Like Jake was that day before he was drug off by Sam. I was shaking like that also. I was feeling a deep hot pain in my bones. The next thing I knew Bella and Paul's clothes had shredded and where they were standing were two horse sized wolves. I felt my clothes shred and looked down and I had paws! Omg! The legends! They are real! I hear Bella's voice in my head, "How can I be a wolf? Charlie is not Quilleute." Sam's voice comes in my head and answers her. "That's because Charlie isn't your real father. And yes he knows this ready." Bella was floored. Her whole life was a lie. I could feel the emotions she was feeling. Sam said, "That's a wolf thing. Thoughts and emotions are heard and felt all who are in wolf form at the time.". Bella asked Sam, "Do you know who my real father is?" Sam said, "Yes I do. We will get you two phased back and dressed and then I will give you both the answers you have been seeking." Just then we heard Jake, "Welcome to the Pack girls! I'm so glad you both have phased so I don't have to avoid you any longer. I have missed hanging with you two." Sam told us how to phase back and we got dressed in some clothes Emily had brought out to Sam for us. We went inside and into his living room and sat down to have our talk. Embry came in too. He had been working on his homework. I looked at him and asked, "Are you a wolf too?". He responded, "Yes. That's why I had to stay out of school. And why I stayed her with Sam. He's our Alpha. He calls the shots. What he says goes. New wolves are unpredictable. Set off easily. Becoming a wolf makes the calmest person turn into a raging spitfire. Bella being the prime example. I seen her slap Paul through the window. I was enjoying the show." Paul let out a menacing growl. I looked at him. I hadn't taken a good look at him till now. Our eyes locked. I felt like I was looking into his very soul. He was smiling? Oh my, so was I! I didn't realize it. I felt the urge to go kiss him till I couldn't breathe. I heard a throat clear. Sam said, "Paul, did you just do what I think you did? On my little sister?" Big tall Alpha say what? Little sister? I popped my eyes toward Sam, "What do you mean your little sister?" Sam said, "Sarah, you and Bella both are mine and Embry's sisters. My father, Joshua Uley, is both of your father." I said, "That's why we have the same eyes. That night you found Bella I overheard you talking to Charlie. And that's why that day Quil called me sweet cheeks and asked me to get in his lap, Embry hit him. Embry said he felt the need to protect me." Paul started growling when he heard this. Sam said, "Yes. His wolf was starting to make himself now a little at a time. His wolf could sense you were his sibling."

Jake walked in the door. He went right to Bella. When their eyes met they were staring at each other and grinning like me and Paul were. Embry said, "Wow two double imprints in one day. And they say its supposed to rare! I just have one thing to say to you two," pointing at Jake and Paul, "If ya'll hurt my sisters, I'm gonna skin you alive." Bella and I were confused. Sam clued us in on what imprinting is. Well it looks as if I have a soul mate. One who will never hurt me or leave me. I can live with that. And he's good looking. That's a plus. Jacob and Bells are soul mates. I already knew that. Now they know it too. I had gained a soul mate and 3 siblings all in one day. Not too bad of a day. 


	10. Chapter 10

Steph owns all!

Chapter 9:  
Leaning The Ropes

We soon found out the ends and outs of being a wolf. 1.) We protected the Rez against vampires by patrolling the woods around it. 2.) We ate a lot because of the wolf metabolism. Not only did we eat a lot, we were hot. In both ways you wanna look at it. Our body temp ran at about 108 degrees. Emily cooked nearly nonstop for the pack. She was Sam's imprint. I started calling her "Mama Wolf". 3.) We had to stay away from humans till we learned to control our anger and phasing. Charlie had rented his house in Forks out and moved him and Bella to a house on the Rez. He wasn't too surprised she had went wolf. He said she was still his little girl no matter what her DNA said. 4.)Protecting the imprints was the number one priority. If Emily or Jarrod's imprint Kim went shopping off the Rez one or both of us "she-wolves" went with them if their wolf was unavailable. 5.) The Cullens were "veggie" vampires and only fed from animal blood. And if when or if they return to Forks they are untouchable because of a treaty our ancestors made with them decades ago. It was a shock to me that Bella dated a vampire and she knew about it. That's why Paul called her a "Leach Lover." But not anymore. I used a frying pan to his head to make him think otherwise. Then he apologized to her. Of course it didn't hurt him since he's a wolf. Although I had to get my future sister in law a new frying pan. Emily didn't mind. She's the one that told me that's the way to keep a wolf straight. When Paul apologized to Bells, everyone was shocked. He never apologized to anyone. Ever! Sam said, "It's the imprint. Whatever hurts the imprint, hurts the wolf. The wolf's job is to keep the imprint happy. Apologizing made Sarah happy so that's what Paul done." _

Paul and I have been getting to know each other better a little at a time. I had heard of his playboy rep. He tried to assure me that now I was the only girl for him. The imprint worked that way. The wolf only saw its imprint and no other. That didn't stop me from guarding my heart. I didn't put much trust in men.

We were all having a movie night at Sam's and Emily's. Everyone was there except Quil and Embry. So far they are the only ones not imprinted. They volunteered to do patrol tonight to give us imprinted ones some quality time together. My little brother Embry is so sweet. I say little. Even if I'm older, Embry is so much bigger than me.

We had decided on watching a marathon of Friday the 13th. Emily was cuddled up to Sam in the recliner. Bella and Jake were cuddled on the love seat. Kim was in Jarrod's lap on one end of the sofa and Paul was sitting on the other end with me in the middle. So far, we were not touching. I felt the "pull" to move closer to him. The first movie began. I felt the cushion dip a little and realized Paul had inched closer to me. My heart was telling me to jump in without looking back. My brain was telling me to protect my heart. The thumping of my heart as Paul moved closer to me told my brain to shut up! A very gory part of the movie was showing and I literally jumped. I realized that I had unknowingly jumped into Paul's lap! I thought about moving back to my seat but then again, this seat was awfully comfy. I laid snuggled my head into his chest. He put his arms around my waist and held me tight. He said, "Thank you." And I asked, "What for?". "This," he said nodding to him holding me. "Sarah I have been waiting for this moment since I laid eyes on you. I now feel like I'm complete. Like you complete me. You are my world." I didn't know how to respond to that so I did the only thing I could do to say "You're welcome". I kissed him. Oh my God! This was the best kiss I have ever had. I swear I thought sparks were flying. His tongue rubbing on my bottom was asking for entrance which was granted. Its like our lips were molded to fit each other's perfectly.  
We would stop kissing long enough to get a little air then back to locking lips. I heard a throat clear and looked to Sam. Sam looked at Paul and said, "Was just wondering if you guys wanted some pizza or are you just gonna eat my little sister's face? " Sam was grinning so I knew he didn't mean anything bad by it. I blushed so much I could feel my cheeks burning. We got our food and sat back in the sames spots we were before. We had been kissing so long that we had missed the last part of the first movie and totally all of the second and Sam had just put in the third. Wow! Didn't know I could kiss like that. But of course I had only kissed two other guys before now. One was in a game of Truth or Dare and the other had been my Junior Prom date. And he was the main reason I didn't have much trust in guys. He thought he was gonna get lucky after Prom. He didn't wanna take no for an answer. But a kick to his netherlands changed his mind. No one has gotten passed first base with me. I wanted to keep it that way for a long time.

Paul and I continued to snuggle on the couch. He would inhale deeply as he took in my scent. He nuzzled my neck. That was the most awesome feeling. He made me feel like this spot here was where I was destined to be. I felt pure comfort.

The next thing I know, I am waking up in a big huge bed with Paul beside me holding me tight. Guess I was so comfortable in his lap, I fell asleep. He stirred beside me. He had awaken and I was looking into his deep brown eyes. He said, "Good morning beautiful." And kissed me on my forehead. I had fallen asleep in his lap while watching the movie. He carried me in one of the guest rooms at Sam's. He said when he went lay me down, I wouldn't let go of him so he laid beside me and held me while I slept. No complaints here. It was the best night of sleep I have had in a long time. Paul looked me in the eyes. He said, "I know it may be too soon to say this and I know I'm the last person in the world who I thought would ever say this to anyone." He was rambling and nervous. He went on, "Sarah Black, I love you more than anything in the world. I hope that kiss, or kisses I should say, means that you are ready for a relationship with me." It was kind of cute seeing the always confident Paul Lahote nervous. I placed my hand on his cheek. I told him, "Yes. I'm tearing down my walls. I'm ready to move forward with you. And most importantly, I love you too." He hugged me so tight I thought I would bust. He started giving me light kisses all over my face and telling me how much I mean to him.

We heard a knock on the door and Sam walked in. He asked, "What are you two up to?" I threw a pillow at him and said, "Well I was kissing my boyfriend but my big brother rudely interrupted." Sam said, "Well Little Sister, that's what big brothers are for. I gotta protect ya from the Big Bad Wolf." We all three started giggling. He let Paul it was time for him and Jake to go patrol. I pouted. Sam said, "It's ok Sis. You, me, Bella, and Embry are gonna go to Port Angeles for lunch and have some sibling bonding time. I will keep you so busy you won't even miss him." Paul said, "How bout tonight we have our first date?" I said, "Sure. Where are we going?". He said, "I'm gonna surprise you." Butterflies entered my stomach. I couldn't wait! 


	11. Chapter 11

Steph owns all!

Chapter 10: Bonding Time

We all four drove down to PA in Sam's SUV for lunch. Found a little deli that seemed to be nice. We all got footlong subs. We were enjoying our meal and chatting away. Sam told us all about our not so wonderful father. "Love em and leave em" is his motto. I asked Sam, "Do we have any other siblings out there we don't know about?" Sam said, "From what my mom told me, he got a vasectomy after he got Tiffany pregnant. So hopefully not. Mom would take him back every time he screwed up. But after Tiffany she had enough. Embry, I need to tell you something but I need you to stay calm. Joshua and your mom didn't have a relationship. She was drunk at a party and he took advantage of her situation. It was practically rape. That's why the Elders threw him out of the tribe." Embry was shaking hard. I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. I told him, "Little Bubba(I had taken to calling him that), it's ok. We are here for you." He calmed down slightly but still had a look of madness in his eyes. I told my siblings, "Uncle B told me how I came to be. Basically the same as Embry but my mom wasn't toasted. Just naïve. Josh had promised her the moon and stars. Told her he was gonna leave his wife for her. She fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Then she found out I was coming along. She let him know she was pregnant. He denied I was his. He told her he wasn't leaving his wife. Uncle B told me it was the next day Mom found out Bella was his also. Then it hit what kind of man he really was. That's when we left and went to Phoenix. She didn't wanna bring shame on the tribe. I was allowed to visit for awhile when I got old enough. Usually during the same time Bella visited Charlie. When I turned 12 Mom quit letting me visit. When I came back it had been 5 years since I had visited. She never gave me a reason why." Sam replied, "I can answer that one. The last time you visited Billy, Joshua had came back. He had been staying at the Makah tribe. He seen you and knew he was your father. He came to Billy and demanded Billy let him see you. Billy refused and Josh was escorted off the Rez. I guess your mom didn't want to risk Josh ruining your life." Bella started telling her part of the story. "Charlie explained to me how I came to be. When he met Renae she was already pregnant. She was scared and alone. Josh had also promised her the moon and stars. She thought he was her ticket out of Forks. But he tossed her aside also. She met Charlie and he fell in love with her instantly. They got married and he offered to raise me as his own. Which he did and did a pretty damn good job of it if I do say so myself. And you all know the rest. She left and took me to Phoenix with her." She grabbed my hand and said, "And in Phoenix I had the greatest best friend in the world who I thought of as a sister. And the silver lining in this dark Josh Uley cloud is that she turned out to really be my sister. And I got two wonderful brothers as a bonus prize. And I still have Charlie. He will always be my father no matter what."

Sam said, "I'm glad you guys see the upside to this. I'm glad you know now you are my siblings. I always knew. I was with Josh when he went to try and see Sarah. He told me I was the big brother and had to look out for you guys because he wouldn't be there."

"Bella, when Billy called me to go find you in the woods I felt I had failed you. I let my little sister get involved with a leach. And Sarah, you were alone when your mom passed away. I should have been there for you."

I looked at Sam and grabbed and held his hand and said, "Big brother, don't beat yourself up. You're here now and that's all that matters. You are teaching us to be better people and wolves." We had a sibling group hug and headed back home. I had a date to get ready for! Yay! 


	12. Chapter 12

Steph owns all!

Chapter 11: I Don't Have a Father

I was so excited to be going out with Paul on our first date. He wouldn't tell me where we were going but he did tell me we would be outside. Of course since it was November it was a little on the cold side at night now. We don't feel the cold though so I just dressed in a T-shirt and jeans.

Paul arrived on time. Brownie point there! He grabbed me by the hand and we left. Uncle B had told me before hand that I was a month away from being an adult so no curfew was set. Paul said, "Where we are going is near the beach so were just gonna walk."

I asked him, "Please tell me. It's driving me crazy!"

He laughed and told me, "You'll know soon enough."

We walked a little further more till we came to a little patch of woods by itself near the beach. There was an opening in the patch and Paul led me through it. When we got to the other side we were at what appeared to be a private area of the beach. There on the ground a little bit away was a blanket with a picnic dinner on it and candles spread out around. It was such a beautiful sight. I looked at Paul. "This is so beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. "Not as beautiful as you," he said then kissed me on my forehead.

We sat down and had our dinner. We were talking and just enjoying be with one another without everyone around.

We had been so caught up with each other we didn't realize how late it had gotten. We decided to pack up. And head back.

We had gone to Sam's to drop off the picnic supplies. We heard Sam yelling at someone. Sam rarely yells unless a wolf disregards a request, then he yells it in his Alpha timbre. We knew something was up. We ran in the house to find out what was wrong.

Sam wasn't yelling at wolf. He was yelling at a middle aged Native American man that I didn't recognize.

The unknown man turned towards me and I stopped dead in my tracts. I didn't recognize him but I did recognize his eyes. The same dark brown as mine.

"Joshua Uley I presume?" I asked him.

"Yes Sarah. I was trying to talk to your stubborn brother here into letting me see you." He got up to walk towards me.

Paul, on instinct, pushed me behind him.

"Pauly boy, Sarah is my daughter. I will not hurt her." Josh was trying to persuade Paul into moving out from in front of me but he wouldn't budge.

Paul laughed at Josh. "Exactly when have you been her father? How about when she needed you most? When her mother died?"

Josh replied, "Now Paul calm down. There's no need to get all riled up."

Josh went on to say, "Sarah, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through that alone. I wish I would have known."

Sam spoke at this time. "I don't think it would have made a difference if you would have known."

I chose this time to speak. "Mr. Uley, I do not know why you have decided to try and see me now. You haven't tried for the last almost eighteen years. You didn't want to see me then, and I don't want to see you now."

Sam said, "Sarah, Joshua is not trying to see Bella or Embry. Just you. He knows about the Legends and he knows what we are. I think he wants to get close to you because you not only have Uley wolf blood in you but also Black wolf blood."

I asked Sam, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sam replied to me, "A Black heir is supposed to be Alpha, but since I was the first of this pack to phase I became Alpha by default. Jake should have been Alpha but he refused. If you want to be Alpha then you could be. I haven't brought it up because I knew you weren't ready."  
I asked Sam, "Ok I understand that, but what does it matter to Josh if I'm Alpha or not?"

Sam looked very grim and said, "It is not a common known thing within the Pack and Elders, but the Alpha has the power to Veto a decision made by the Elders if he so wishes."

"Now I get it. Josh, you want me to become Alpha and then make the Elders let you come back to the Reservation." I pushed Paul aside so I could look Josh right in his eyes.

"What? Have you out stayed your welcome with the Makah tribe?

I will never take the Alpha position unless it's a life or death situation. And even if I did, I would not overthrow a decision made by the Elders. I would never disrespect my Uncle Billy like that. He was there for me when you weren't!"

I was crying at this point and Paul put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his side. I buried my head in his chest. He picked me up and walked to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap.

Josh looked at Paul and said, "I guess you're imprints? That means I'm gonna have strong wolf grandchildren."

Paul gritted his teeth, "You will never come near any future children we may have! And if I can help it, when you leave this house you will never see Sarah again. Only if she wishes you to." Sam told Josh, "I think it's time you left. Not only my house, but the Rez entirely. You are not welcome here. I am gonna get two of my Pack mates to escort you to the border."  
Sam used his cell to call Jarrod and Jake to escort Josh to the border. Before he left he turned to me and said, "This is not over. I will change your mind."

I looked at him and spat out bitterly, "I will not change my mind! As far as you are concerned, Mr. Uley, I do not know you nor do I have a desire to get to know you." With that he was gone, having been drug off by Jarrod and Jake. I had a bad feeling we wouldn't see the last of Joshua Uley.


	13. Chapter 13

Steph owns all!

Chapter 12 Moving in With My Brothers

I just found out my cousin Rachel is moving back. She is one of Uncle Billy's twin daughters. The room I'm staying in at Uncle B's is hers. There is not another vacant room in the house. It is definitely not big enough for both of us.

I had been wondering what in the world we were gonna do. I could get me an after school job and get me my own place. Then I realized a job would interfere with pack duties.

I was watching a tv show after school. The door opened and Sam walked in. "Hey Big Brother. What's up?"

"Sarah, I came to talk to you about a couple of things. I know Rachel is coming back. I know it's gonna be way too cramped here."

He sat down with me on the couch. "Billy and I have talked about it and we think it may be best if you move into mine and Emily's house.  
Plus with the Joshua situation, I would like to keep a close eye on you. Also, I'm gonna need your help. We just found out this morning that Emily is pregnant."

I squealed, "I'm gonna be and Aunt?"  
Sam nodded his head and said, "Yes you are and I'm gonna be a father." Sam sighed. I knew what he was thinking. I grabbed his hand.

"Sam, do not think what you're thinking. You ARE nothing like Josh and you are gonna be a great Dad. I will be there to make sure you are."

"Thanks Sarah. So, you blowing this popsicle stand or what? I already got the guys on standby to helped ya get packed and moved."

"Sam, I would love to live with you guys. I will be more than happy to help Emily throughout her pregnancy. I can't wait! A baby to spoil rotten!"

"Now Sarah don't go getting baby fever. You may be ready to be an Aunt but I'm not quite ready to be an Uncle," he chuckled.

"Big Bro you have nothing to worry about right now. No plans for a baby for me anytime soon."

"Good! And if you decide to have um, you know, please be safe." My dear brother said. "And don't worry, I'm gonna have this same talk with Paul." By this time my cheeks were flaming red. I don't think nothing was as embarrassing as having the "sex talk" with your older brother.

Everything was packed and moved in. It wasn't much of an adjustment to living at Sam's. The only downside so far was having both of my brothers' watchful eyes on me and Paul whenever he was here. My brothers had gotten awful protective of me, especially after Josh had came.

I helped Emily prepare the Pack's meals. Sam had put me and Bella on opposite patrols to ensure if I wasn't available, then Bells would be. Bella was also thrilled she was gonna be an Aunt. Bella and I had both gotten super protective of Emily. We weren't sure if it was because she was carrying our niece or nephew, or because the baby was our Alpha's pup. Maybe a little of both. We made sure Emily didn't overdo or strain herself.

Emily loved the break. Always cooking and cleaning for the Pack would wear her out before she was pregnant and now that she was pregnant, without help she would be so exhausted. I made it my mission that Emily would be well rested.

I set up a "dish duty" schedule. I put the pack on a schedule of cleaning the kitchen after meals. The wolf's dish duty rotated around their patrol duty. Bella and I didn't have to do dish duty since we rotated with the cooking. All in all it seemed to be a good system.

Sam loved my system. He hugged me and said, "I'm glad I have such a smart little sister."

"You better believe it!" I told him. We gave each other a "high five". I was beginning to feel at peace with everything that had happened in the past year. My family was helping my heart heal. I had always heard the saying, "God takes one and gives another." God had taken one and gave me four plus if you included the pack. i couldn't ask for anything better.


	14. Chapter 14

Steph owns all!

Chapter 13:  
Hearts Hurt

Christmas came and went. The pack and our family were doing great. No leach scents on patrols. Nothing happening at all. Seemed like the calm before the storm.

We were sitting around watching movies when we heard an unknown howl. It didn't sound like Embry or Jake who were on patrol. Sam jumped up, "Someone new has phased. Let's go."  
We all ran out and phased on the fly.

Jake's voice came in our wolf minds and said, "It's Leah and Seth. They got into an argument and phased. But that's not all. It was a shock to Harry. He's had a heart attack as a result."

We all took off double speed towards Harry's house. We could hear Leah and Seth's jumbled thoughts. "Wolf. Dad. Hurt," Leah was saying over and over.

Seth was just trying to wake himself up from the dream he thought he was having.

An ambulance had come while we were in the woods trying to calm Leah and Seth and took Harry to Forks General. It was more suitable to care For Harry than the Rez hospital.

Sam explained to them the same as he explained it to us. It took a bit to get them to change back human. When they were phased back and dressed we rushed them to the hospital to be with their mom and see how their dad was.

We got to the hospital and found their mother, Sue. She looked as if she had aged 10 years in the last hour. Leah and Seth went and hugged their mom close.

Charlie and Billy were there waiting with her. I went and hugged Uncle B and Bella went to Charlie. The three men were like brothers. Tight since childhood.

The Doctor came out and asked to talk to her and the kids in private.

Sue replied to the Doctor, "These people, motioning to the pack, are all our family. What you have to say to me you can say to them also."

The Doctor told Sue sadness in his voice, "We did everything we could do, but it wasn't enough. We couldn't save him. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sue was about to collapse to the floor. Charlie caught her and held her while she cried. Leah ran out of the hospital before anyone could stop her. Sam had Quil and Embry run after her. Seth started shaking. Paul I got him by the arms and pulled him outside and into the woods before he could phase.

We phased and caught up with Leah and the guys.

I told the guys to go for a run with Seth. I was staying with Leah. I knew if anyone of us could help her through this, it would be me. I knew what she was going through. We phased back and dressed in extra clothes I carried on my leg. We sat and talked about what was happening. I told her how I had lost my mom at the beginning of September to Cancer. I told her what it was like to be a female wolf. I assured her I would be there for her if she needed me.

"Leah, you're my pack sister now. If you need me, I'm there."

"Thanks, Sarah. I can tell you're related to Billy. Kindness is a Black trait."

"Yeah. It sure had to come from my mom's side of the family because I definitely didn't get it from Joshua Uley." I told her.

"You know me and Sam were engaged before he got with Emily?" Leah asked me.

She went on to tell me all about her relationship with Sam. How he disappeared for two weeks, came back all different,and then dumped her for her cousin as soon as he met her. She said she had hurt so bad. Leah told me, "I'm so glad you told me about imprinting. I now understand. It wasn't that Sam didn't love me enough. It was because I wasn't the right one for him. If I had been, he would have imprinted on me. So, I will wait patiently till Mr. Right comes along. No more moping for me.

I have to be strong right now. Strong for my Mom and Seth. They need me. I won't let them down."

I hugged her, "That's the spirit! And now that we are pack sisters, I will be there whenever you need me. Now let's get you back to your house to see what needs to be done." We linked ours arms together and off to her house we went.

When we got back we seen that the boys were already back. Charlie and Billy had brought Sue back home and convinced her to get some rest. I said goodbye to everyone and Paul walked me back home. We sat on the couch contemplating the events of the day. Our pack had lost one of our beloved Elders. One who had been a fatherly figure to most of the pack, especially to my imprint and my brothers. He was the man Embry always went to for fatherly advice. I just hoped I could be there for them like they had been for me. After all, that's what family was for.


	15. Chapter 15

Steph owns all!

Chapter 14:  
Aunt x 2

We celebrated Harry's life with a wonderful ceremony. Sue, Leah, and Seth put on their happy faces and greeted and thanked everyone for coming.

After the service, we all went back to Sue's and had dinner. We had eaten and Bella, Kim, Emily, and I cleaned up and made sure Sue, Leah, and Seth had food already prepared for the next few days so they wouldn't have to fret with it.

When we had finished Bella asked me to take a walk with her. She said she needed to talk to me about something in private.

We had gotten far enough away where the wolves wouldn't hear us with their super hearing.

I asked Bella, "Sis, what's up? You seem to be a nervous wreck."

Tears were rolling down my sister's cheeks.

I grabbed her hand and said, "You know you can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant and I'm scared and I don't know how to tell Jake. It was only one time. We used protection but apparantly something went wrong."

I just hugged her and said, "Wow! I'm gonna be an Aunt x 2. I will have two babies to spoil rotten. As far as Jake goes, tell him. He will be more than ok with it. He loves you more than his own life. He is will be more than thrilled I'm sure."

"But Sarah, he's only 17. I feel as if I'm taking his life from him. I'm so scared he will turn tail and run."

"Sis, if he does, I'm gonna borrow Emily's frying pan. And you know what kind of damage I can do with that."

"Yeah. You will have to buy Emily yet another frying pan." With that we both started laughing till we had fresh tears. When we had regained our composure and walked back to Sue's.

Bella asked Jake to take a walk with her. She was gonna tell him he was gonna be a father. I knew he wouldn't run from Bella. He has loved her for far too long to do that to her.

I headed home to wait for Paul to finish his patrol. He had taken Seth out to show him the ropes. I hated this happened to Seth. He was so young. Barely 15. I'm glad Paul was taking him under his wing.

Paul and Seth had returned. We were sitting in the living room when the door banged open. Jacob and Bella came in. Bella sat beside me on the couch and put her head on my shoulder.

"How did it go Sis?" I asked her. "Well he's already picking out names, if that tells you anything." She giggled and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Can I say, 'I told ya so?'" We both laughed.

Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Bella and I have an announcement to make. We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a dad!

All the girls squealed and hugged Bella and the guys congratulated Jake with slaps on the back.

Bella told Jake, "Don't get too excited yet. We still have to tell our Dads."

Jake gulped, "Oh my God! That didn't even occur to me. Charlie's going to shoot me!"

We all laughed at Jacob. A 6 foot 7 inch tall shape shifting wolf was scare of little old 5 foot 10 inch Charlie.

They had decided for the four of them to have supper together tomorrow night and tell Charlie and Uncle B then. Maybe there would be no bloodshed.

Paul had went home to get some rest. I decided to go to my room and listen to some music and do some studying.

There was a knock on my door. Sam entered. He had a worried look on his face. He said, "Sarah, I have an assignment for you. I noticed how you helped Leah with her transformation. You are a natural.

First, I want to ask you to be my co-beta, along with Paul. You have taken to this wolf thing like it's what you have been doing since you were born. You don't have to say yes right away. Think about it."

He went on, "Second of all, the Littlesea twins are close to phasing. I'm hoping they are the last for a long time."

I gasped, "You mean my little cousins, Collin and Brady?" He nodded.

The twins' mom and my mom and Uncle B were first cousins. Their parents had died in a car wreck when the boys were younger. They lived with their Grandmother.

"Sam, they are only 14! How can this be?"

Sam replied, "It probably began when the Cullens were still here to trigger it. They just haven't gotten mad enough to completely phase.

I have been noticing slight changes, so it will be soon. I'm putting you on Twin detail. Keep an eye on them at school. If you see any shaking or anger from them, get them out of the school and into the woods."

I told Sam I would watch out for my baby cousins. As much as I hated for this to happen to them, it couldn't be stopped now.

My patrol route had been altered to where I just patroled around the twins' house. I had gotten a glimpse of the boys one day while patrolling. They had gotten so big, both near six feet tall. This is the first time I had seen them since I had come back to the Rez. I hadn't seen the boys since they were like nine or ten years old. They were just little pip squeaks then. Now they looked like grown men. When they were younger, I always said they were my little babies. I still thought of them that way. I hated that this was happening to my babies but I vowed I would be there for them.

I could hear the boys playing a video game inside. I heard them yelling at one another. Then I heard Brady growling at Collin. I heard my Great Aunt Cora, the twins' Grandmother, yell at the boys to calm down. I knew what would be next. I phased back to my human form and dressed as fast as I could. I dashed into the house.

I told her, "Aunt Cora, go into the kitchen and wait. I got the boys. It would kill them knowing they accidentally hurt you. I will take care of them. You and I both know what's happening to them." She knew of the legends because her husband was a past Elder.

She gasped. "Take care of my babies. Although I know you will. I love you child."

I hugged her and got her to the kitchen. I ran to where the boys were and got them to the back yard. They were still yelling and growling at each other. They both collasped to the ground yelling in pain. They transformed for their first time right in front of my eyes. My baby cousins stood before me as two beautiful light brown wolves.

I phased also. I heard the boys both saying in their head, "Holy Cow! We're wolves!"

I replied, "Yes you are, little Cousins. Welcome to the Pack!"


	16. Chapter 16

Steph owns all!

Chapter 15 Taken

Everything had started settling down. The twins had phased. We got them trough the transition and showed them the ropes.

We had no vamp activity in months and no more Josh visits. We were gradually letting our guard down and didn't have to patrol so much.

I had a term paper to do. The Forks library was better equipped than the Rez library, so I decided to go there.

Paul wanted to go with me but I knew if he went, I wouldn't be able to get any work done. I convinced him to let me go alone.

I had been at the library for about an hour. I had put a big dent in my research for my paper. I decided I would go home. I was walking in the parking lot of the library towards Sam's SUV I had drove hear. I smelled a strong scent. Burnt sugar and bleach. Vampire! Before I could even phase, I felt a pain to the back of my head and everything went dark.

I woke with a slight headache in a room I didn't recognize.

I smelled the same scent I had smelled before I was hit. The door opened and in stepped a male vampire. He was about 6 feet tall with long black hair, pulled into a ponytail.

I thought about phasing but I was too weak. I was useless for the time being. He was standing in front of the door, so I couldn't make a run for it.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, She-Wolf," he sneered. "It wouldn't make my boss very happy at all."

"I could less about you boss's happiness," I spat back at him. "He's only gonna get you killed anyway," I hissed.

He laughed. "I'm not scared of a few dogs. I could just throw them a bone and distract them."

"Why did you take me? What have I done to you?"

"It's not about what you have done, it's about what you will do. My boss has big plans for you." He had stepped further into the room. I backed as far away from him as I could. "And just who is your boss and what does he want with me?" I asked him.

"I think I can answer that," an all too familiar voice said.

I came face to face with the man I said I didn't want to ever see again. Joshua!

"Jeremy, I see you are getting acquainted with my daughter."

"Yes sir I am. She's very pretty. I am pleased to do this job for you."

"Yes. She looks like her mother. I'm afraid though she got her temper from me. She may not want to admit it, but she did."  
I looked Josh dead in the eye, "I am nothing like you! You need to let me go or you both are gonna be signing you death warrants."

Josh told me, "You're are the key to my revenge against the tribe.

You see I found out that males vampires can mate with human women. I came up with an excellent plan. Mate you with a vampire and create wolf/vampire hybrids."

He went on, "I will raise them and train them to hate and despise the La Push pack and the Elders. When they are ready, I plan to unleash them on the whole tribe. Extinction of the Quilleutes as we know them.",

"You're insane if you think I will let you use me to hurt my family. I won't do it!" I yelled.

"Oh believe me, you will! You see, I know that Bella is pregnant. If you don't go along with my plan, I plan on taking Bella's baby in exchange. I will have my Black/Uley heir either way. I have to wait till your in heat for you to mate with Jeremy so you have until Spring to make your mind up. Until then, Jeremy will keep his hands off of you."

He turned as he was leaving and said, "Think about it. You or the baby. But if you are anything like your mom, I know you will be selfless and sacrifice yourself for the baby." With that he turned and left.

I just sat on the bed curled up crying. I needed the pack. Most of all I needed Paul.

I woke a little while later. My stomach was growling loudly. The door to the room opened and Jeremy walked in. He handed me a box of take out food.

"I can hear your stomach growling all the way outside. Eat! It's not poisoned don't worry. I'm being well paid to ensure nothing happens to you. I'm not gonna kill my paycheck."

I responded sarcastically, "It's so nice to know I mean so much to my Dear Old Dad!"

Jeremy smirked and said, "I don't care how he feels about you, as long as I get paid."

I decided I would go ahead and eat the food. If it was gonna kill me, then so be it. I'd rather be dead than used as a catalyst for my family's demise. I just wondered if they even knew they knew I was taken.

PVOV:

Sarah hasn't come back yet. The Library had long ago closed. I was getting worried. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong! I ran out of the house, phased and ran towards the Forks Library.

I phased back when I got to the Library parking lot. Sam's truck that Sarah had driven there was still in the parking lot. I sniffed around and caught scent of a vampire! I looked around some more and found Sarah's purse. Everything was there including her cell phone. I used it and called Sam.

"_Hello." _Sam answered.

"_Sam, it's me Paul. Sarah's missing. I'm at the Fork's Library. Your truck and her purse and cell are here but she isn't. Sam, I think she was taken by a vampire."_

Sam sighed. "_I'll get the guys and Leah and we will be on our way. I'll leave the twins at the Rez to patrol it." _He hung up.

In no time at all, the pack had arrived. I was a mess. I was ready to phase and run the way the scent was going. I wanted to go find my reason for being. When I get a hold of that vampire, he is so torched!

Sam came to me and, "Paul, you have to calm down so we can all get it together. We need to get the scent and follow it. It's not a Cullen. It's a new scent with a hint of a familiar scent. Whoever the vamp is, he's been in close contact with Joshua."

I cringed. "You mean to tell me that Joshua has let a vampire take My Sarah? Her own father has done this to her?" I was seeing red. They both were toast!

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and assured me, "Joshua will not get away with this. My father or not. He will be dealt with, even if I it means I have to take out my own father. Joshua will not get away with taking my sister from us. Come on, let's go get our girl!"

With that, we all went to the woods and phased. We got the trail of the bloodsucker and we were off towards to find my love.

A/N: Just taking a moment. As a mother, I would like for you fellow mothers to grab up your kids and let em know how much you love them. This weekend my kids have lost a fellow classmate and friend. A young man that was always respectfull of everyone and always had a smile on his face. I just look at it this way, the Good Lord above takes the good ones because He has a higher purpose for them. R.I.P Alex Thanks for all the help with all the softball practices. You helped make your little sis and my girl better ball players.


End file.
